The present invention relates to ceiling fans and, more particularly, to an accessory blade attachment adapted for improving the volume and direction of airflow of ceiling fan blades.
Conventional ceiling fans are inherently limited in the volume and direction of their resulting airflow.
As can be seen, there is a need for an accessory blade attachment adapted for improving the volume and direction of airflow of ceiling fan blades.